This invention is concerned with novel compositions and methods that may be used for cosmetics, food preservation or therapeutic purposes.
The use of specific materials to inhibit or prevent oxidative degradation of natural or synthetic materials is well known in the art. Many of the materials that have been utilized for the purpose have been insoluble in water and have been toxic to mammals at both high and low levels. Examples of these materials include BHA (butylated hydroxy anisole) BHT (butylated hydroxy toluene); propyl gallate; and alpha tocopherol. It is known that natural antioxidants are widely distributed in plant tissues. Certain of these antioxidants have been obtained in crude form and have been shown to have an effect on commercial soybean enzyme lipoxygenase (J. Food Science, V. 36 p 571/1971) Japanese patent application No. SHO 58-42686 discloses an alkali-organic solvent extracting process that obtains an antioxidant from white pepper power.
In Medycyna Weterynaryjna 28:430-433, a procedure is disclosed for extracting dried hay or Urtica with boiling distilled water. The product was used within 48 hours of its preparation as an antioxidant for fish meal.
The applicants have discovered that antioxidants that may be obtained by water extraction of plant tissues are absorbed percutaneously through the skin and exert an antioxidant effect on the outer and inner layers of the skin. These effects are advantageously obtained when the antioxidants is applied to the skin as a dispersion in a hydrophillic or hydrophobic base. The cosmetic result from the application of the antioxidant comprises a softening of the skin which is detectable by touching with the fingertips. In addition, it has been found that the peroxide level of the skin is reduced by application of the antioxidant. These compositions may also be utilized for the preservation of food in place of antioxidants such as BHT or BHA.